


Kindling

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank tries and fails to build a fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindling

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words weekend challenge.   
> Theme: team canon/ AU  
> Prompt: "Smokey the Bear would cry if he saw what you're trying to do."

"Smokey the Bear would cry if he saw what you're trying to do."

Frank looked up from the fire he was trying unsuccessfully to build and raised his eyebrows at Jenny. Behind her, Macey's shoulders were shaking with suppressed giggles, a smile on her face that she was trying to hide behind her hand with about as much success as he was having making this damn fire. "Is this one of those times you two gang up together and mock me?"

"Of course not," Jenny answered, lips twitching, at the same time as Macey said, "Yep." 

Frank rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't think Smokey has much to worry about." He shook his head. "Sorry Little Bean... guess our backyard campout is gonna be without a campfire."

"Please." Jenny gave a most inelegant snort that Frank still managed to find adorable. "Allow me." 

Frank gave her a shrug as he stepped back, hands held aloft as in surrender. "If you insist," he said, keeping any hint of challenge out of his voice - he'd learned that unless he purposely wanted to rile Jenny up, that was the way to go. Of course, riling her up could often be fun, not to mention that it often had a completely different result that both of them enjoyed. However, with Macey around, ripping off each other's clothes wasn't exactly an option, so best to play it safe. 

"Oh, I insist." Jenny sounded highly amused, something else that often had a certain result and Frank reminded himself sternly of Macey's presence. He crossed his arms over his chest, watched in silence as Jenny's hands moved quick and sure, rearranging the firewood with a confident air, discarding some of his sticks, gathering up others and adding them to the pile. 

Scant minutes later, a match was struck and the fire blazed merrily as Macey clapped her hands in delight. "Popski, your girlfriend is badass!" she declared, scooting off towards the back door. "I'll get the marshmallows." 

Jenny turned a smiling face up to Frank as he stepped close, put his arms around her. "I don't know what's worse," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You making me look bad in front of my kid, or her using that type of language." 

"Sorry?" But Jenny didn't sound sorry at all and Frank laughed, lowering his lips to hers, sliding his hands down her back to rest on her hips. 

He lost track of time as he kissed her until Macey's voice sounded behind them. "Enough of this mushy stuff... We have marshmallows to toast, people!" 

Jenny pulled back, eyes dancing in the firelight. "Sounds good to me." 

Surrounded by the two people who meant most to him in the world, Frank could only agree. 


End file.
